¡Son gemelas!
by ra.sasusakulovers
Summary: Sakura remplazará a su querida gemela en la escuela para dar los exámenes por ella pero... ¿Descubrirán que realmente no es Ayame sino Sakura? ¿Se terminará enamorando Sasuke de la tierna Sakura y del nombre de Ayame? ¿Qué pasará cuando Itachi se enamore de las lindas gemelas? Chantaje, amor, desamor, rabia, humor, tensión, celos y mucho más. [Sasusaku] y un poco de itasaku.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Desde una mañana normal a constantes escalofríos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Hermana ¡Levántate a desayunar! Llegaremos tarde - Le decía a mi pelirosa hermana

Había muchas similitudes entre mi hermana Ayame y yo, por ejemplo; Ambas teníamos el cabello rosa, compartíamos los mismos tonos de piel y ojos.

Extraño ¿Verdad?

Pues... ya nos habíamos acostumbrado. Ser gemelas a veces no estaba tan mal.

Pero también habían diferencias con las que nos diferenciábamos, como... que Ayame tenía más busto que yo, algo simplemente genético. Ella tenía un trasero voluptuoso y un busto formidable, envidiaba su físico.

- Hoy tengo examen de matemáticas y por estudiar para ciencias se me ha pasado - Se enroscó en las suaves y tibias sabanas otra vez

- no seas holgazana, acepta las consecuencias - Estruendosamente tiré sus delgados pies de la cama

- Ya sabes que hablo enserio, por favor Sakura... - Lo pensé un tiempo

Ayame estaba por reprobar el año. Nunca se le dio eso de los estudios. Esa era otra cosa que nos diferenciaba.

Mientras yo pasaba en bibliotecas y estampada en libros ella la pasaba de fiesta y estampada en su novio Itachi, que por cierto era mayor que ella.

- Sakura no quiero ir más al instituto. No quiero pasar vergüenzas con mis calificaciones. Sasuke me hace la vida imposible con sus burlas por estar reprobando. Sé que es mi culpa, pero ya no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos. - La miré con compasión. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Ahora no podríamos ir de viaje a donde queríamos gracias a ella.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer los exámenes por ella y salvar su ultimo año...

¡Pero qué tonta soy! Siempre teniendo un coeficiente mental de 1800 y no se me había ocurrido esto antes.

- Ayame tengo una idea, pero créeme que lo hago solo por el viaje, si repruebas... mamá y papá no querrán darnos el dinero para salir de vacaciones - Ella me miró con un brillo en sus ojos que reconocía bastante, nuestra capacidad para comunicarnos mentalmente era sorprendente

- No estarás pensando... - Suspiré sentándome en el borde de la cama quitándome mis lentes ópticos.

- Te suplantaré en tu escuela. Haré tus exámenes y sacaré buenas calificaciones, subiré tu promedio y estudiaremos juntas mientras tanto para que te pongas al corriente. Lo único que te pido es que tomes apuntes de mis clases para yo poder dar mis exámenes luego ¿Comprendes? - Una sonrisa se dibujó en rostro nervioso y bien cuidado.

- Me parece fantástico, gracias Sakura - Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó tan fuerte... de esos abrazos que te quitan el aliento

Por suerte sabía cómo era la vida de Ayame en la escuela, los nombres de sus amigos, sus historias... casi todo.

El por qué de cómo es que terminamos en distintas escuelas es que cuando pequeñas tras ir juntas, nadie nos diferenciaba, siempre habían problemas y nos molestaban a sobre manera. Ya verán los niños y jóvenes de hoy en día como son de crueles.

- Bien, me cambiaré de uniforme - Le dije mirando la hora

Quizá me sentía un poco más holgazana pero nada que me hiciera sentir incomoda

- Vamos - Le dije una vez las dos listas

Cerramos la puerta mirándonos con temor, quizá mi pelo 5 centímetros más largo que el de ella se notaría

- Gracias Sakura. Cuídate mucho ¿Si? y ten cuidado con Karin. Ya sabes, solo ignórala, habla pura babosadas - Asentí nerviosa y caminamos en diferentes direcciones.

Debía ser cuidadosa ya que cualquier fallo podía significar cosas terribles como un chantaje o humillación.

* * *

><p>- ¡Aya-chan! - Sentí el grito de un chico. Era un amigo de Ayame ya que lo había escuchado en casa un día, mientras yo estaba en mi habitación<p>

- ¡Buenos días! - Sonreí alegre mientras me giraba a saludarlo. Venía con dos chicas y cuatro chicos más. Uno en especial se parecía mucho a Itachi, ese debe ser Sasuke el hermano menor de Itachi.

- Vienes más alegre ¿Qué bicho te pico? y... oh dios... La fabulosa Ayame ¿sin maquillaje? - Apreté mi mano nerviosa, había olvidado ese pequeño punto. El rubio esperaba mi respuesta mientras los demás solo miraban sin mucha importancia

- Ya... es que hoy me he levantado algo apurada... y vengo un poco feliz ya que estudie bastante con mi hermana ayer, así que estoy fli-pando - Volví a sonreír

- Ya... nee... Aya-chan ¿Cuando nos presentarás a tu hermana? - Suspiré dándole un codazo al rubio

Justamente tocaron el timbre salvando mi alma. Suspiré aliviada.

Entramos en clases y el profesor entró en el aula dejando unas hojas en nuestros bancos

- Les recuerdo que esta prueba cuenta el doble a su nota. Así que suerte - Tomé aire y comencé a responder.

Por suerte mi instituto estaba un poco más adelantado por lo que esta prueba ya la había hecho antes.

Habré tardado quizá unos 20 minutos en responder y entregué el examen. Todos me miraban decepcionados, "Otra vez no estudió" Escuché susurrar a Sai.

Al finalizar el profesor escribió unos ejercicios de química en el pizarrón.

- Quien pueda resolver este ejercicio tendrá un 10 en su informe y no tendrá que dar el próximo examen - A decir verdad el ejercicio no estaba difícil solo requería tiempo y concentración.

A mi querida gemela le vendría bien un 10

Levanté mi mano con entusiasmo. Y de pronto todas las miradas se situaron en mí.

- ¿Señorita Haruno está segura? - Asentí colocándome de pie, tomando el marcador.

Había un silencio sepulcral en la habitación. Me demoré 15 minutos en resolverlo, el pizarrón estaba lleno de formulas, números y letras.

El profesor miró atento y me sonrió.

- Siéntese, tiene un 10 - Sonreí satisfecha

- ¡Gracias sensei! - Abracé al peliblando y todos me miraban como bicho raro, contenta fui a sentarme nuevamente.

El día no fue tan malo, había llegado y ya tenía dos 10 y anotaciones positivas. Ayame sí que me debía una.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me senté en una mesa sola. Entonces llegaron "mis amigos" mirándome extraño.

- Estas... rara - Dijo ten-ten seria

- ¡Chicos! - Sonreí alegre - ¿De qué hablas...amiga? - Sinceramente no estaba siendo lo completamente normal. Estaba tan concentrada en que no me descubran que ya casi no actuo con naturalidad

- ¿Amiga? - Levantó una ceja - Tu nunca me dices así. Siempre me tratas de ten, o peque y quizá que otras babosadas - Era tan complicado esto...

- Actúas como si solo fuéramos conocidos tuyos y lo que ha pasado hace un rato en clases... no digo que esté mal pero de un día a otro... - Me cayó la gota gorda. Estaba atrapada

- Y-yo... - Sentí sus miradas y no pude evitar sonrojarme

- ¡Ahí esta! ¡Ahora se sonroja! - Rodó los ojos ten-ten

- Ten-chan... ya les dije que mi hermana me había ayudado a estudiar y estaba un poco eufórica. Lo siento - Asintieron y volvieron a seguir en lo suyo

- Sasuke-kun - El me miró serio - Me alcanzas el aderezo por favor - El me lo entregó bajo la mirada de todos - Muchas gracias sasu-kun - Le sonreí

- Definitivamente hoy no es ella - Y caí en cuenta. Ayame se llevaban del asco. Pero suponiendo que hoy estaba de muy buen humor, mejor que siguiera así a que de repente cambiara. Me catalogarían de bipolar.

- Aya-chan ¿qué te parece si hoy vamos a tu casa, conocemos a tu hermana y salimos todos juntos a algún lugar? después de todo hoy es viernes - Exclamó Temari abrazada de shikamaru su novio.

- Ya... es que la casa está un poco desordenada, quizá otro día - Le quité importancia con la mano y seguí en mi comida

- Vamos aya-chaaan, llevas 2 años enteros diciéndonos la misma escusa... - Vi como todos me miraban con cara de borregos y acepté

Ya se me ocurriría algo que inventarles o como zafarme.

- Lo siento mucho, es mi culpa... fue un accidente - Miré a Sasuke tras haberlo golpeado sin querer al ponerme de pie

- Hmp ten más cuidado tonta - Joder... Sasuke si era un amargado de primera.

- Ya... siento mi torpeza - Le sonreí melancólica y me dirigí al baño de chicas

Al entrar noté que no había nadie y llamé a mi hermana.

- ¿alo? - Contesto ella

- Ayame... Me he metido en una grande -

- ¿Te descubrieron? No me digas que te ligaste a un chico y ahora Itachi esta enojado conmigo. Apuesto que fue Sasuke, ese imbécil libera hormonas sabía que caerías ante él, todas caen a sus encantos -

- ¡Ayame! No ha pasado nada con Sasuke, no es la gran cosa... creo. En fin, al grano, tus amigos irán hoy a casa, apenas llegues ponte tu uniforme limpio que esta en el armario. Les dije que fueran a casa a las 7 pero debo pasar a comprar una peluca -

- ¡Una peluca! estas de coña. ¿Por qué no les dijiste que no? -

- Porque tus amigos son insistentes y yo ingenua. ¿Quieres que vean que te tenemos el mismo color de cabello? -

- La verdad Sakura... a mí no me importaría tanto que se enteraran que somos gemelas y me ayudas en mis exámenes. Me complica el que alguien más se entere y nos haga un chantaje -

- Ya lo sé pero... ¡Ah! Tu solo preocúpate de lo que te he dicho, ya veré yo que hago. Me lo pensaré en lo que resta del día, Adiós te quiero mucho Aya. Espero que todas las cosas estén yendo bien por allá -

- Puees claaro, estoy ligando con un tío buenísimo, ya me lo agradecerás Sakurita -

- ¿¡Qué!? Ayame no jodas - Pero me colgó

Pensé que todo estaba bien, que todo iría bien.

Solo era cosa de tranquilizarse y pensar

Saliendo del baño sentí una esencia admirable...

- Eres muy obvia para tener un cerebrito tan grande - Mis músculos se tensaron y me detuve de sopetón. ¿Había escuchado mi conversación? - Sa-ku-ra - Y sentí que orinaría ahí mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Avance del próximo capítulo:<strong>

No había nadie en el salón de clases. Si que era puntual. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Hey! - La voz de Sasuke interrumpió el silencio

- Buenos días Sasuke… - Él me miraba tan fijamente que quemaba - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Te espero en la biblioteca después de clases, te llevaré a un lugar, no me plantes –

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoo chicaas qué os digo… estoy emocionada de escribir esto *n* <strong>

**Había rondado esta vaga y loca idea de hace como unos… 3 o 4 meses y comencé a escribir en un cuaderno cualquiera. Hasta que me dije: vamos thae, de seguro les gusta. Y véanme aquí.**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado leer este corto capitulo-introducción, como a mí me ha gustado el escribirla y pensar en las diferentes maneras de conllevar esta historia.**

**Quiero aclararles que Sakura y Ayame tienen 17 años, se me había olvidado mencionarlo. La presencia Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Sai, Neji, ten-ten aún no han hecho su total aparición. Ya que este solo fue un capitulo de introducción, quería que conocieran la historia y se adaptaran a ella.**

**Como verán, alguien ya sabe el secreto de nuestras gemelas ¿Quién será? Y ¿Qué pasará?**

**Bueno esta es un "simple" historia sobre dos hermanas, que se hacen pasar por la otra. Una con una capacidad intelectual altísima y la otra ligada al aspecto social. ¿Qué hará Sakura cuando Itachi haga presencia? ¿Qué pasará cuando Sakura conozca el sentimiento de amor, miedo, decepción, ira y soledad? La historia en resumen trata de los problemas entre Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Ayame y el personaje anónimo que acosa a Sakura.**

**Les mando unos besotes y de aquí a más tardar el sábado les tendré el segundo capítulo :33**

**Cuídense y que tengan lindos días *w* **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Desde un nuevo look a una conversación seria.**

.

.

.

Me di vuelta lentamente y mi piel se erizó, no podía ser. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí?

- Así que suplantando a tu hermanita ¿Eh? - me sonrió perverso. Lo tomé del brazo y lo llevé a la terraza donde nadie iba.

Lo miré cuidadosamente, debía escoger las palabras correctas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sasori? - Le dije a mi compañero, el iba conmigo en el otro instituto.

- Me han transferido ¿Curioso no? pero es aún más curioso el que tu... estés haciendo esto - Me tomó unos cabellos, actuaba como si me tuviera controlada.

- No te metas en mis asuntos, no le vayas a decir nada a nadie o nos pueden dejar sin estudio a las dos - Le saqué la mano de encima

- mmm... es algo muy difícil de ocultar con tu muy notoria actitud... si la bella sakura me complace con mis deseos quizá no sea tan difícil... - Me mordí los labios queriendo darle un puñetazo

- Estas loco si piensas que te daré lo quieres - El solo frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi peligrosamente

- Yo estaré loco pero es el precio de mi silencio, sino le diré a todos y no tan solo a los alumnos, moveré cielo y tierra para hacerles la vida imposible. Te lo advierto Sakura - Entonces se abalanzó a mis labios. Al sentir un pequeño rocé se activó una alarma en mi

Un puñetazo limpio a la cara se escuchó en toda la terraza

¿Qué se creía ese estúpido?

- Te doy 3 días Sakura, el lunes ni se te ocurra faltar a clases - Entonces salí corriendo.

Por ahora quería despejarme, había sido muy complicado todo

Salí del intituto esperando mis amigos para despedirme.

- Ayame - Escuché la cálida voz del novio de Ayame a lo lejos. ¿Qué mierda haría ahora?  
>Itachi se acercaba cada vez más<p>

- ¿Sak - Él me conocía, entonces le tapé la boca antes de que pronunciara mi nombre

- Después te explico todo lo prometo, pero ahora actúa como si fuera Ayame por favor - Susurré en su oído y el asintió.

Seguramente pensó que si se lo decía es porque tenia una buena razón

Llegaron los chicos y nos despedimos rápidamente y metafóricamente volamos con itachi a una peluquería.

Entramos y me recibió una simpática vendedora.

- ¿Que desean jóvenes? - Nos sonrió, creo que le estaba coqueteando a Itachi. Algo muy descarado de su parte si después de todo yo era su "novia"

- Busco una peluca de cabello natural. Me gustaría una de color negro y larga - Ella asintió y se fue en busca de mi pedido

Había un incomodo ambiente con Itachi ahí

- ¿Me dirás ahora que sucede? - Asentí seria

- Ya sabes que tu novia esta reprobando este año - el asintió apenado. Sabía cuanto se estaba esforzando Itachi en ayudar a mi hermana. De seguro era un buen hombre para mi hermana.

Él pasaba casi todos los días a casa llevándole guías, libros y quien sabe cuantas cosas más para que estudiara, pero al final eran como un regalo para mi porque yo era la única que las tomaba y se deleitaba con tanto contenido enriquecedor.

- Bueno, pensé que como somos casi iguales quizá podía remplazarla y hacer los exámenes por ella - El asintió esperando a que terminara de relatar por completo la historia - Y aquí estoy, aun que se me ha hecho tan difícil...

Ayame es una holgazana, sociable y no a todos los trata de misma forma. Por ejemplo a tu lo hermano lo trata del asco y yo no soy así. - El me sonrió enternecido.

- Gracias Sakura, estas haciendo algo muy lindo por Ayame. Estoy muy feliz de que mi novia tenga de hermana a una persona tan generosa como tu - Yo solo asentí viendo como llegaba la vendedora con mi pedido

Estuve un buen rato probándome la famosa peluca, no es que no me gustara. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada a mi cabello largo rosa que hasta creía que combinaba a la perfección con mis ojos y tono de piel, el negro no se me veía mal... Un poco más paliducha y hacía un contraste con mis ojos, algo fenomenal.

- Y supongo que la peluca es por hoy ¿cierto? - Asentí. Más o menos se iba enganchando en la historia perfectamente. Lo bueno de hablar con Itachi es que no te pedía mucho para entender. Era cosa de decir conceptos claves y el mágicamente relacionaba y conectaba a la velocidad de la luz.

Quizá esa era una de las razones de porque mi hermana se había fijado en él. Además del físico descomunal que tenía...

Estaba lista para llegar y que todos me vieran. ¿Por qué le mentíamos a los amigos de mi hermana? No lo sé, quizá por miedo. La habíamos pasado tan mal antes que creía que sería lo mismo ahora.

Yo a ellos no los conocía, Ayame si pero ella siempre trae su cabeza en otros lados, es aún más ingenua que yo.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa Itachi me ayudo a subir por la ventana de mi habitación y cuando al final había llegado tocó la puerta. Los gritos de Naruto no se hicieron esperar.

Me desvestí rápido y me coloqué un vestido de mi madre cuando era joven. Era realmente hermoso, tenía un toque antiguo y moderno. Era de color crema hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas. Tenía un hermoso cuello en v sin ser demasiado vulgar por el escote y mangas de encaje. El vestido sonaba muy formal y esas cosas pero en realidad tenía un toque muy casual, además con las zapatillas era una combinación perfecta. Me veía femenina pero no al extremo de parecer una ricachona.

Me miré por ultima vez al espejo y asentí gustosa. Baje las escaleras lenta y normal. Tenía una escusa creíble para salir de la casa. De todas formas ellos solo querían verme, saber como me llamaba y listo.

- Aya- chan - Llamé a mi hermana bajó la mirada de todos. Ella sonrió con los ojos brillosos. No tan solo por mi pelo sino por el vestido que había estado guardando por más de 10 años

Ella se acercó a mi y con las lagrimas forzando por salir me abrazó

- Es que te ves tan bella tonta - Su alago me hizo dibujar una boba sonrisa en mi rostro. Siempre era tan ruda para tratar a la gente, pero ruda en un buen sentido.

- Pues gracias por el piropo hermanita - Nos soltamos mirando a la demás gente que nos sonreían alegres  
>Los salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla incluyendo a Itachi quien me dió un apretado abrazo.<p>

- Chicos ella es Sakura, mi hermana - Todos me sonrieron excepto uno que no dejaba de mirarme.

¡Tal como lo pensé! Sakura- chan es tan hermosa como Ayame - Gritó Naruto acercándose

- Un gusto conocerlos, me encantaría seguir compartiendo con ustedes pero iré a dar una vuelta - Quizá iba a la casa de Ino o Hinata. La verdad me gustaría saber que es de ellas. Estaba un tanto preocupada - Voy a ver a shizuku a ver como le fue en su viaje - Le susurré en el oído a mi hermana.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna salí de la casa.

Ino y Hinata no se encontraban en casa. Así que me decidí por ir a la casa de la ultima de mis amigas. Shizuku  
>Al llegar me recibieron sus padres con una trágica noticia.<p>

- ¿Cómo nos preguntas eso Sakura? - Hablaba la madre de mi amiga llorando - ¿Acaso no tienes corazón? Hoy fuiste al velorio de mi hija y ahora te ves tan alegre, hasta te teñiste el cabello - Y me cerró la puerta en la cara

¿Un accidente de auto?

No era posible eso. mi querida hermana no me había dicho nada...

Ayame no me dijo nada

¿Por qué?

Había ido al maldito velorio de mi mejor amiga y no me dijo nada. Yo estuve toda la tarde matándome de los nervios para más joderla siendo acosada por mi compañero y ella no me había dicho nada.

Ya se las iba a ver conmigo

Me senté en una banca queriendo morir. Mi mejor amiga había muerto y no pude ir a su velorio, no tendría el mismo tiempo para llorarle y despedirme.

Es increíble como uno puede perder la vida en un segundo. En un momento esta ahí, y al otro no. Y la perdiste, ya nunca vuelve.

Sentí como algo cálido se posaba en mi.

Miré hacía arriba y unos profundos ojos oscuros me miraban atento.

- Hola... - Saludé ocultando mi rostro. El se sentó a mi lado tranquilo sin decir una palabra  
>Así estuvimos quizá media hora hasta que por fin me animé a seguir hablando<p>

- Gracias por el abrigo, no me mal interpretes pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? - Aun sin mirarlo, por suerte yo no tenía la vergüenza de que se me fuera a correr el maquillaje, podía llorar como quisiera y cuanto quisiera pues no traía nada.

- Tu hermana me dijo que alguien preciado para ti se ha ido, pensó que el más indicado para acompañarte era yo. Deberíamos volver ya esta oscuro - Apreté mis puños. Mi hermana me había traicionado.

Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella...

- No quiero volver a casa esta noche - El asintió, notaba en sus ojos como me entendía. Él podía sentir mi dolor y yo el suyo. Era como abrir heridas que alguna vez cicatrizaron.

- Entiendo... - Hubo silencio nuevamente

- ¿Así que eres el más indicado para acompañarme? - El asintió, ya sabía que el también había perdido algo importante pero no me resistía a saber más. - ¿Era muy importante para ti? -

- Eso da igual, si es la muerte de una persona debería ser importante, sea o no muy cercano a ti - Sus palabras eran inteligentes, quizá en eso Ayame si tenía razón. Sasuke era el indicado. - Era mi padre - Sentenció. Y fue como una patada en el estomago.

- Es algo curioso porque yo perdí a mi madre... mi papá se casó con otra mujer y la verdad ya me cae hasta bien pero nunca será igual - Todo esto quizá nos estaba haciendo bien, gracias a esto me daba el lujo de poder conocer más a Sasuke y su tan curiosa actitud. El ser frío y antisocial siendo que tenía a muchas personas que querían estar con el (sobre todo chicas) no sale porque si, había que tener razones.

La de sasuke quizá era esa, pero habían muchas cosas de él que aún no lograba descifrar. Era como un problema de matemáticas, tiene muchos números, unos más grandes que otros, algunos positivos otros negativos ¿Cual sería el resultado?

- ¿Te parece si vamos a un parque que esta a 20 minutos de aquí? - Me miró como si fuera loca, como si fuera la idea más descabellada del universo

Si a Sasuke no le gustaban los parques de diversiones sería catastrófico. Los parques son lo mejor, con sus juegos emocionantes, luces, música era simplemente hermoso sobre todo bajo el manto oscuro de la noche.

- No me gusta - casi ruedo. ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto?!

- ¡¿Quéeee?! vamos Sasuke no seas aguafiestas. Por lo menos acompáñame o si no diré que eres un mal consejero - Rodó los ojos aguantando una sonrisa

- Esta bien pero no seas molesta y ya deja de llorar - Asentí feliz y lo tomé de la mano corriendo por las calles hacía el autobus que había llegado al paradero cercano.

Nos subimos respirando hondo.

Pegué mis manos al vidrio viendo a lo lejos la rueda de la fortuna con muchas luces y una montaña rusa

- ¡Ya vamos a llegar Sasuke! mira, mira - Le indicaba emocionada el vidrio, como si fuera una infante mirando algo desconocido

El miró por el vidrio y me sentí satisfecha de que por lo menos no me criticara

- ¿No te da miedo pensar que mucha gente murió ahí? - Se volvió a sentar correctamente

- ¿Qué? Estas bromeando, esas cosas están aseguradas... - sonreí nerviosa, mirando de nuevo por la ventana

- eso es porque no ves noticias, mucha gente a muerto ahí. Se suben a las montañas rusas felices y nerviosos pero después se suelta algo y termina en tragedia. O la misma rueda de la fortuna imagínate... tu como estas media rellenita podrías hacer que se caiga la capsula y moriremos en un instante - Lo miré estupefacta. El leía tranquilamente una revista.

¿Podía ser eso cierto? Tal vez tenía razón, estaba un poco rellenita pero no creo que se fuera a caer... ¿o si?

- ¡Sasuke no seas malo! Eso esta hecho para que más de 2 personas quepan ahí - El miró arrogante.

- Pero ya te dije que tu pesas una familia entera - Inflé mis mejillas como una pequeña niña. El me estaba jugando una mala broma, y lo peor es que me la estaba creyendo.

No estaba tan gorda... comía poco y saludable para no subir de peso. Mucha gente dice que es estúpido privarte de cosas que te gustan solo para verte bien.

Yo no me privo, solo como dulces, pasteles y chatarra de vez en cuando y lo hago para sentirme bien.

- ¿Acaso tu no te has visto? estas regordete - El me frunció el ceño y sonrió

- Pero sigo siendo guapo - Entonces solté una risa que no pude parar en un buen rato.

Y no es que fuera mentira, sino que Sasuke me caía bien.

Bajamos del autobus y volvimos a correr por mi impaciente reacción

- ¡Sasuke mira! - Chillé corriendo a un puesto de juego

La ciencia del juego era dispararle con unas pistolas de agua a los payasos y si los llenabas todos te ganabas un premio.

Un hermoso Conejo de tamaño mediano color rosa

- Comencé a jugar pero Sasuke me movía el brazo para hacerme perder.

Ese niñato se metió con el señor conejo rosado.

Le disparé con la pistola de agua y quedó empapado. No pude contener la risa al mirar a donde le disparé.

- ¡Sasuke te orinaste los pantalones! - Y la gente lo miró riendo.

Sasuke entre enojado y vengativo tomó la otra pistola y me mojó. El dueño del puesto me regaló el peluche con la condición de que no volviéramos a su su stand, fue algo vergonzoso pero tenía el peluche.

No había notado el sucio juego de Sasuke hasta que caí en ello. Estábamos en la ruleta de la fortuna

- ¡No Sasuke tu me dijiste que podíamos morir! - Chillé tomándolo del brazo para irnos por otro lado

- Pues claro que dije eso. Pero no tengas miedo - Lo miré con mis mejillas infladas

- ¡Cómo no tendré miedo si has estado todo el tiempo metiéndome miedo como una sucia rata! - Quizá estaba gritando un poquito alto.

Me di cuenta de que mis gritos no hacían que Sasuke sintiera muy cómodo. Entonces me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacía él, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún momento.

Mis mejillas se coloraron al instante.

- ¿Q-qué?... - Tartamudeé por intentar buscar una respuesta pero por sobre todo una pregunta.

- No te pasará nada, no si te tengo así de firme a mi - Mis mejillas aumentaron su tono.

Vamos que... Sasuke era un dios de belleza, y tenerlo tan cerca no era algo bueno. Ya conocía al Sasuke malhumorado, pesado, frío y terco. Pero ahora iba conociendo su lado un poco divertido, juguetón, bromista... ¡Dios si es que es tan sexy!

- P-pe-ro nos caeremos los dos- tragué saliva para poder continuar - Tenerme junto a ti como ahora, no me salvará la vida - Sasuke si que era un galán. Colocó mis manos nerviosas en su cuello y volvió a colocar las suyas en mi cintura.

- Si lo hará, porque mientras estés junto a mi, nada te pasará. No te dejaré ir, no de nuevo - Y como si mis mejillas pudieran estar más coloradas lo hicieron. Alcancé tonos nunca antes vistos. "no te dejaré ir, no de nuevo"

¿Qué?

¿Cuando fue que me tragué unas orugas para que nacieran mariposas dentro de mi estomago?

Sin esperar comentario de mi parte tomó mi mano y me dirigió dentro de la capsula.

El encargado cerró la puerta con seguro, y puso en marcha la maquina.

Me temblaban las manos, nunca antes le había tomado miedo. Pero algo en Sasuke me hacía creer que todas sus palabras eran verídicas.

- Sakura - Me llamó el pelinegro frente a mi

Asentí dándole a entender que lo escuchaba.

- ¿Por qué no estas estudiando en konoha con nosotros y tu hermana? - Sabía que en algún momento me lo preguntaría

- Porque creí que sería mejor estar separadas un rato del día - Miré por la ventana.

Me estaban entrando ganas de contarle a Sasuke mi mentira, ¿por qué? no lo sé.

- Sasuke-kun - Le dije ahora mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa? - Dudé un poco

- ¿Cómo me encuentras? - El se sorprendió un poco, lo noté en su mirada

Tenía una gran curiosidad, era increíble como Sasuke todo lo podía. En tan solo 1 día Sasuke estaba logrando cosas que nunca imaginé en mi.

¿Cómo una chica de 17 años podía llegar a atraerle, solo ATRAERLE una persona en un solo día?

- Rellenita - ¿Eso era un cumplido? Bajé mi cabeza y me puse a reír para que no notara que si me había afectado.

Se ve tan serio que no sé cuando habla de verdad y en broma.

- ¿Y si tuviera el cabello rosa? - El me miró un rato y luego observo la ventana

- ¿Te refieres como Ayame? - Asentí - Pues... te verías igual supongo - Sasuke no tenía tacto.

Después de estar bastante rato en silencio nos bajamos.

Compramos unos algodones de azúcar, más cosas para comer y nos fuimos a casa.

En la puerta el me detuvo antes de entrar.

- Espera creo que se te ha pegado algodón de azúcar en el pelo, no sabes comer - Miré hasta donde más pude de a donde dirigía su mano

Y caí en cuenta ¡La peluca! Joder se me estaba saliendo la maldita peluca

No atiné a nada más que abalanzarme a los brazos de Sasuke y besarlo.

Sus labios cálidos y suaves. Sasuke me tomó del rostro e intensifico el beso.

Mientras nos besábamos arreglé mi peluca y enredé mis dedos en su cuello

Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire me sonrojé y entré corriendo a la casa.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Cómo haría ahora para mirarlo?

Al siguiente día lo único que hice en el entierro de mi amiga fue pensar en Sasuke. Y el día Domingo intenté estudiar pero no hubo caso, así que dormí toda la tarde. Ayame quiso traer a sus amigos pero le dije que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Con todo lo ocurrido se me había pasado hasta el enojo con Ayame.

El día lunes me fui al instituto de Ayame.

No había nadie en el salón de clases. Si que era puntual. De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Hey! - La voz de Sasuke interrumpió el silencio

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun - Él me miraba tan fijamente que quemaba - ¿Qué sucede? –

- Te espero en la biblioteca después de clases, te llevaré a un lugar, no me plantes – Y así como llegó se fue.

No entendía bien nada y me ponía nerviosa el tener que estar con él después de todo lo que paso

El día fue tranquilo, actuaba un poco más normal ahora que estaba más confiada.

Y al horario de salida me dirigía a la biblioteca como Sasuke me había dicho.

Pero una voz me detuvo

- ya veo que cumples. y dime ¿Qué decidiste? - Sentí una mano rodear mi estomago.

- No me toques - Me corrí con el ceño fruncido.

Se me había olvidado por completo lo de Sasori

- Espero que sea un si - Dijo tocando mi trasero descaradamente. Nerviosa miré al rededor pero ya todos se habían ido, eso era bueno. No quería manchar la reputación de mi hermana

- Te dije que no me tocaras - Pero el no me hizo caso y me acorraló contra la pared

Con una mano sostenía mi busto y con la otra mi trasero. Yo intentaba golpearlo pero era inútil el tío tenía fuerza.

- Te dijo que no la tocaras - La voz de Sasuke se hizo presente

- Mmmm... Uchiha - Me soltó por fin Sasori - Más te vale que sea un si Haruno - Y yo tan solo le saqué la lengua

Sasuke omitió comentarios, pero sabiendo que me preguntaría en unos minutos. Me tomó del brazo y me llevó hasta la terraza

- ¿Quién era él? - Me sentó en una banca y el estaba frente a mi moviendo su pie en espera de mi respuesta

- Un estúpido que esta cegado con ligarse a mi hermana y quiere que le haga una cita con ella - Miré su cara atento

En busca de un rastro de celos. Pero nada.

- ¿Ah si? - Se sentó a mi lado más tranquilo

- Si. Esta jodido de la cabeza. En fin ¿Qué es lo que querías? - Mientras el silencio me hablaba, me arreglaba el cabello en una trenza.

Una trenza que mi madre siempre me hacía desde pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>Avance:<strong>

- Sasuke - Me separé de él - Soy Ayame la novia de Itachi ¿Qué estas haciendo? -

- No me jodas Sakura, ya sé que eres tu - Me levanté de un saltito, me tapé la boca y chillé

* * *

><p><strong>Bieeen me gustaría dejarles más pero se viene la segunda parte de este capitulo.<strong>

**Ha sido complicado escribir este capitulo... y me he resfriado así que estoy escribiendo como si fuera un zombie D: **

**Ha sido una laaaarga parte**

**Si no esta tan bueno este capítulo por favor entiendan que me muero gracias a este refriado :( hoy fui al medico pero solo me dieron una pastilla y no me hace nada.**

**Espero que estén bien y subiré la próxima parte la otra semana. Quiero mejorarme bien para escribirles un capitulo interesante y más simpático.**

**Cuidense y que tengan lindos días :33**

**AH!**

**Gracias a: **

sakurita haruno

yomii20

kiome17

**y las dos chicas anónimas que comentaron también, muchas gracias es que aún no sé como usar esto bien y no pude copiar sus nombres pero agradezco mucho que hayan apoyado mi idea y que les emocione el seguir leyendo. **

**Por ahí una chica me pregunto algo como... Porque siempre la protagonista es la escuálida? Bueno tampoco es que Sakura sea muy voluptuosa, pero esperad un poco que la historia aún no termina. Vuelvo a decir muchas gracias *-***

**Me encantaría que sigan comentando para saber como voy ya que de por si es complicado escribir, y si tengo el apoyo de ustedes me sentiré muchisimo mejor y con más ganas de seguir. **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Desde besos sobrios, decisiones que ****desilusionan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraba al Uchiha esperando respuesta pero el parecía ido...

- Es que... Quiero llevar a tu hermana de compras... - Se agarraba el pelo nervioso.

¿Qué? Me quedé helada.

Entonces Sasuke si pensaba en mi, lo podía sentir... mis ojos brillaban.

Algo en mi estomago se revolvía, náuseas.

- ¿Así que quieres llevar de compras a mi hermanita eh Sasuke-kun? - Le miré divertida y picara mientras él solo me fulminaba

- No seas tonta, no es lo que piensas. Pasaremos a recoger a tu hermana y a Itachi enseguida para ir al centro comercial - El brillo se apagó y pude sentir como Sasuke lo notaba.

- ¿Acaso querías ir a solas conmigo A-ya-me? - Me tomó del mentón elevando mi rostro cerca de él

- ¿Q-qué e-estás insinuando U-uchiha? - Me temblaban las manos, hacía un gran esfuerzo para que mis rodillas no se movieran más de lo habitual.

¿Por qué se acercaba tanto?...

- ¿Qué pasaría si...- Susurró ya muy cerca de mi rostro.

Podía sentir su aroma, su respiración golpeando mi mejilla

- ¿Q-que... - Intenté formular una pregunta pero el se lanzó a mis labios, saboreandolos otra vez, espera... no, en realidad estaba besando a Ayame.

Lo empujé con enojo muy mal fingido y bufé internamente por tener que separarme de esos carnosos y dulces labios que me hacían volar.

- Sasuke - Me separé de él - Soy Ayame la novia de Itachi ¿Qué estas haciendo? - Dije ya más tranquila controlando perfectamente mis sentimientos.

Una cierta parte de mi sentía envidia, porque Sasuke estaba besando a mi hermana, no a mi.

- Tus labios son igual de irresistibles que los de Sakura, quería saber si besarlas era lo mismo, ya sabes... son hermanas - Fruncí el ceño aguantando las lagrimas

Mi mano cobró vida propia, como el viento se dirigió a la mejilla del azabache dejando su huella.

- Estúpido - Lo vi que se masajeaba con una mano intentando quitar el ardor.

¿Cómo podía gustarme un tipo de su clase?

Me refiero, a que él estaba jugando con nosotras, se aprovechaba.

Ya no le permitiría más jugar con mi pobre corazón ni con la fidelidad de mi hermana.

- Iré solo por mi mi amado Itachi, así que apúrate. Y no te quiero cerca de Sakura ¿Me oíste? - El solo sonrió arrogante y movía sus llaves del auto mientras caminaba

Me estaba desafiando.

El muy maldito se atrevía a desafiarme

Llegamos al gran vehículo del Uchiha menor y el silencio hizo presencia y no tenía ganas de quererse ir.

Resignandome al hecho de que estaríamos un buen rato dentro gracias al trafico, me dispuse a dormir una siesta antes de que llegáramos.

Pero eso no estaba en los planes del Uchicha.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque tus pechos se ven más pequeños ahora... ¿Usas relleno aveces Ayame? - Me miró alzando la ceja

-¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres pervertido de primera?! ¡¿Por qué sigues mirando mis senos y no la calle?! - Gritaba colérica y por primera vez Sasuke rió sincero.

Me crucé de brazos molesta y apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio.

- ¡Hey Sakura! - Me despertaba una dulce voz.

Los ojos oscuros de itachi fue lo primero que vi cuando desperté por fin.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde están Sasuke y - Pero él me interrumpió

- Ya se fueron, he tardado un poco en despertarte. Necesito que me acompañes a comprar unas cosas. Sasuke que se llevó Ayame para distraerla mientras nosotros compramos - Lo miré confusa

Pero él pareció entender enseguida.

- Bien... esto será difícil. - Tomó aire pero yo lo interrumpí -

- ¿Cómo que ya se fueron? ¿Por qué no te llevaste a tu novia contigo? - Me levanté nerviosa - ¿Y qué es lo difícil?

- Déjame hablar... - Se acomodó un cabello rebelde que caía en su rostro - No la llevé porque necesito tu ayuda para comprar unas cosas, es una sorpresa. Hoy haremos una cena en mi casa, invitamos a mucha gente, todo es sorpresa y Ayame no tiene idea - Suspiró por quinta vez en ese momento. Asentí

- ¿No me ocultas nada? - Entre cerré mis ojos

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo le haría eso a mi querida nuera? - Suspiré cansada. Ya no quería más sorpresas hoy, así que me las aguanté.

* * *

><p>Estaba con Sakura disfrutando de un refrescante helado, ella me miraba expectante.<p>

Como buen Uchiha que era mi orgullo no me permitía entrometerme mucho a la vida ajena o a opinar sobre algo.

Pero se estaba haciendo divertido fastidiar a Sakura y Ayame, pensaban que solo ellas podían jugar. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era por algo, no un simple hobby.

- Esta bien, dímelo todo. Te conozco Uchiha. ¿Cómo supiste? - Sabía que en algún momento se daría cuenta. Por lo menos le tenía fe a Ayame, aún que no lo pareciera Sakura era más ingenua y persuasible que Ayame.

Seguí mirando como el helado se derretía y caía por el cono de galleta

- Fue muy sencillo - Le dije a la verdadera Ayame, la que en ese momento llevaba una peluca negra igual a la que Sakura llevaba el viernes.

- Aun no entiendo. Eres un maldito - Comenzó a reír empujándome

Sonreí arrogante, nada se me escapa. Si por algo me destacaba aparte de ser muy guapo e inteligente era ser detallista. Me fijaba hasta en lo mínimo.

- Debes decírmelo para hablarlo con Sakura, no quiero que la gente siga descubriéndonos - La verdad es que no había problema en sus apariencias, lucían igual.

- No es eso, créeme que nadie nota la diferencia - Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiró cansada.

- ¿Entonces qué es? - Me le quedé pensando.

¿Cómo le contaría? ¿Por dónde empezaría?

- Bueno... por empezar tu hermana me trata de "sasuke-kun" - Ayame rodó los ojos agarrándose la cabeza con su mano - Sakura es muy diferente a ti. Me dí cuenta de la mentira desde el momento en que llegó al salón. Lo primero que hizo fue responder difíciles preguntas de calculo que tu jamás podrías responder ni con los más pacientes y experimentados profesores - Me golpeó en el hombro - Y para más joderla... sigue igual de alegre, esa maña que tiene de estar trenzándose el cabello todo el tiempo... lo supe enseguida.

- ¿C-cómo es que conoces tan bien a Sakura? - Bufé molesto por tener que hablar tanto y dar explicaciones.

**_/Flash back/_**

**_Ahí iba yo como siempre, el "niño perfecto"._**

**_Todas las chicas me adoraban en la escuela. Incluso hasta las de grados mayores._**

**_Y eso que aún iba en primaria._**

**_Tenía la atención de todos y todas... menos de un par algo exótico de gemelas._**

**_Por suerte o desgracia estábamos en el mismo salón._**

**_Ellas siempre se sentaban adelante y yo de lo ultimo. Las dos llevaban el mismo largo de pelo, el mismo color, los mismos ojos, labios, nariz, espalda. Podía deducir que hasta llevaban la misma talla de ropa interior._**

**_Siempre iban solas, la gente suele ser muy pre juiciosa aveces. _**

**_La verdad en ese momento no sabía bien sus nombres ya que las confundía con facilidad. Con el pasar del tiempo podía reconocer al instante quién era cual. Me había obsesionado con ese par de cerezos. _**

**_Habían varias cosas que la gente no se daba cuenta, como el pequeño lunar en el hombro de Sakura -Que por cierto era muy sensual - o que Ayame tenía los colmillos un poco más grande que Sakura._**

**_Pero también me daba cuenta de otras cosas que no fueran física, el como Ayame movía su mano cuando se arreglaba el cabello, o que Sakura tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas._**

**_Y cuando por fin me había armado de valor para hablarles, me entero que mi padre murió y me tendrían que trasladar de escuela._**

**_Nunca más las volví a ver. Y necesitaba la sonrisa de Sakura. Por alguna razón esa chica me llamaba la atención. Podía ser igual a su hermana, pero para mi eran totalmente diferentes._**

**_Extrañaba ver sus trenzas chocando con su espalda en el vaivén de su caminar._**

**_Extrañaba escuchar su voz preguntándole que hora era_**

**_Extrañaba su aroma a cerezos, extrañaba como fruncía el ceño cada vez que se concentraba en un libro, extrañaba verla dormir en la biblioteca bajo muchos libros. Extrañaba ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando el profesor le entregaba un 10 impreso._**

**_Se había encantado con aquella fémina, como un niño. Era un niño ¿Pero después?_**

**_Tiempo después cuando ya solo faltaban 2 años para salir, mientras caminaba hacía la puerta principal se abrió dejando unos bellos hilos rosados a la vista. traía ojos violeta, pero no era ella._**

**_Espera._**

**_Esa era Ayame_**

_**Su manera de caminar la delataba, Sakura caminaba con los brazos más apegados a su cuerpo como temiendo a su al rededor. Sakura daba largos pasos menando sus caderas sensualmente, atrayendo las miradas. Ayame en cambio daba pasos cortos y sus brazos se alejaban más teniendo total confianza de su belleza. En su mirada el ceño fruncido no faltaba, por lo que la gente la miraba con respeto. **_

_**Sakura camina con una sonrisa, agradeciendo con sus ojos el nuevo día que le fue concedido, la gente se contagiaba con su sonrisa al mirarla. Destilaba calidez y ternura con sus pasos.  
><strong>_

_**Miré por todos lados en busca de esos ojos un poco más claros que los de Ayame, pero no hubo rastros de ella. **_

**_Quizá_**_** si me acercaba a Ayame conseguiría encontrarme y hablar con Sakura por fin.**_

_**/Fin flash back/**_

- Ya veo... así que te obsesionaste conmigo ¿eh? - Me dijo melosa acercándose a mi, restregando su rostro en mi cuello.

- Calla, ahora me doy cuenta que eres una fracasada - Sonreí con arrogancia.

Ella me iba a seguir golpeando pero sus ojos se cerraron y agarró su cabeza con rapidez.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Me acerqué a ella

- No... Tengo muchas ganas de vaciar todo mi estomago en el suelo - Me asqueé con la solo idea de pensar en la idea.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Itachi para que te lleve al medico? - Me negó quitando su mano, y suspiro para fruncirme el ceño

- Ya estoy bien, además... Itachi y Sakura ya deben estar por venir. Quiero ser la primera en presenciar su rostro cuando le cuente que sabes todo - Y comenzó a reír

- No se lo digas - Sentencié y ella me miró confundida - Quiero sacar provecho de todo esto - Miré la servilleta que reposaba en la mesa

- Sasuke... ¿Te gusta Sakura? - Me miró seria

- Hm - No podía mentirle a Ayame pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad

¿Qué si me gustaba Sakura?

¡Claro! no por nada perdía el tiempo en molestarla y en observarla tanto

- Solo te diré una cosa Uchiha Sasuke, si quieres ligarte a mi hermana... debes decírmelo. Le estoy consiguiendo una cita con un chico muy guapo - Y diciendo eso se puso de pie y caminó dejándome tirado.

¿Sakura en una cita?

Me lo podía imaginar...

Ella sonriendo falsamente y convenciéndose de que podría ser peor.

¡Ja!

Ella ya es mía. En el momento en que me besó firmó los papeles reconociendo que su persona era de mi propiedad.

Seguí a mi molesta compañera y fuimos en busca de los restantes

- ¿Qué hace MI Itachi abrazando a Sakura de esa forma? - Miré en dirección donde sus ojos apuntaban y fulminaban

El estúpido de mi hermano abrazaba por detrás a Sakura y acariciaba su barriga

Sakura sonrojada asentía a quién sabe que idiotez le habrá dicho Itachi

¿Por qué?

Estúpido Itachi. ¿Acaso Ayame aún no le contaba la verdad?

- Maldito Itachi ya verá - Decía mi nuera apretando sus puños sin darme cuenta que yo también los tenía así.

Nos acercamos a ellos aún apenados. Tomé el brazo de Sakura que me miraba con enojo y la jalé a mi lado llevándomela al estacionamiento

- ¡Sasuke suéltame! - Me gritó - Quiero irme con Mi novio - Hizo énfasis en la palabra novio.

¡Que ganas tenía de escupirle en la cara que Itachi no era SU novio!

- No jodas más y ya métete al auto - Le abrí la puerta para que subiera

Solo bufó y acató mis ordenes. Así me gustaba

Llegamos a la casa donde la gente nos veía entusiasmados

Sakura miraba por la ventana un tanto sorprendida

- ¿Fiesta un día Lunes? -

- Ya... ¿es que acaso no sabes que mañana es feriado? - Sonreí con arrogancia mientras me bajaba del vehículo.

Noté como inflaba sus mejillas y salía del auto acompañada de los demás pasajeros

Mucha gente nos recibió adentrándonos a la casa

- Mi amor será mejor que intercambies papeles con Sakura, no preguntes solo hazlo - Escuché susurrar a Itachi.

Ayame buscaba la mirada de Sakura pero una voz se interpuso

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Gritó un eufórico rubio

No había dudas de quien era.

Maldición...

Ya no había tiempo para cambiar los papeles, ¿como es que se lo tomaría Sakura?

- Atención a todos los presentes. Itachi ya ha hecho aparición. - Itachi subió al escenario con nerviosismo

Me agarré la cabeza con fastidio.

Todo esto tenía un poco de mi culpa también. Si yo les hubiera contado que se todo, ellas podrían haberse cambiado antes.

- Bueno... todos ya sabrán de mi relación con Ayame Haruno... por eso los he juntado hoy aquí. Ayame podrías subir por favor - Todos miraron a Sakura y ella nerviosa sonrió y asintió dirigiéndose al escenario. Pude notar en sus labios como murmuraba maldiciones a Itachi

Itachi tomó la mano de Sakura y me tensé.

- Bueno tal vez lo crean muy repentino... pero por las circunstancias que estamos atravesando lo mejor sería esto - Y le mostró una cajita azul abriéndola ante los nerviosos ojos de Sakura - No me mal entiendas. Ante todos aquí presentes, Ayame... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Todos se sorprendieron, algunas mujeres chillaban molestas por perder a un adonis, otras por lo romántico que era todo. Y los hombres frustrados por perder semejante humanidad rosa. Me fijé en Ayame a un lado y se tapaba la boca con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Se intentaba limpiar con rapidez las lagrimas pero la sonrisa de su rostro no se iba

¿Por qué a todas la mujeres les gustaba esa estupidez del matrimonio?

- Yo se que es muy pronto para pedirte esto ya que aún no eres mayor de edad, pero quiero que nuestro hijo nazca con los anillos de marido y mujer ya en nuestras manos - Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y quedó en un estado de shock - ¿Ayame?

- ¿Q-que?... - Sakura tembló mientras el público la miraba expectante por su respuesta

- Cariño... me estas dejando en vergüenza ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - Sakura miró entre el público y observó a una chica que alzaba su mano y le decía con los labios en silencio que si

- S-Si... - Vi como se peñiscaba la pierna y se lanzaba a los brazos de Itachi, su ceño fruncido no se iba.

Entonces el público gritó emocionado, pero después todos comenzaron a gritar "El beso" y nos tensamos aún más.

Luego de 15 minutos intentando escapar, Sakura besó porfin a Itachi y todos gritaron emocionados.

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía molesto. Muy molesto.

Sé que solo era fingido pero... ¡ah joder!

Me senté en el bar ordenando algo con que calmar mi ira.

Pasé al rededor de 2 horas embriagándome.

Por supuesto que esos niveles de alcohol habían afectado un poco mi cabeza

Entonces sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, unos cabellos rosas se tambaleaban y ojos jade se posicionaban en una botella

Observé como ella vertía el contenido en su boca como si de agua se tratara.

Podía entender que estaba afectada por las dos recientes noticias. Uno no se entera todos los días de que su hermana se casa porque esta embarazada.

- Ya van dos veces que me oculta cosas - Suspiraba aguantando las lagrimas llevando otra botella a sus labios de la misma forma que la anterior

- Ahora hablas sola - Le dije sonriendo arrogante

Ella me miró y rodó los ojos

- Lo que me faltaba, el mujeriego y ahora ebrio - Se decía tomando la tercera botella

La miré con el ceño fruncido

Sus pupilas mostraban que el haberse tomado el alcohol como si fuera agua y ella sedienta le estaban causando estragos.

Me paré y le quité la botella antes de que pudiera terminarla

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? ¿No vez que quiero que me dé un coma etílico? - Me fulminó intentado quitarme la botella sin logro alguno

- Llevas dos botellas y media de whisky ¿Acaso no te gusta estar comprometida con Itachi? ¿Te diste cuenta que él es un idiota? - Sonreí pícaro

- Vete a la mierda Uchiha. Déjame en paz - La tomé de la muñeca y la arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi habitación

Ella chillaba y manoteaba algo atontada por el alcohol ya haciendo su efecto.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y la senté en mi cama.

- Sasuke le diré a Itachi que me secuestraste a... - Intentaba hablar - ¿Tu habitación? ¡Pervertido! - Me gritaba haciendo que mi cabeza retumbara

- No me jodas Sakura, ya sé que eres tu - Se levantó de un saltito, se tapó la boca y chilló.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la cintura apegandola a mi cuerpo. No podía más. No podía resistir que ella besara a alguien más, no podía resistir el pensar que ella tuviera citas con otros. No podía pensar en que ella me hablara como si me odiara o tuviera que fingir que le gusta Itachi. No ella... No podría soportar verla todos los días en clases y no poder besarla, y para más joderla debía tratarla como lo hacía con Ayame.

- Lo supe desde un principio. Te busqué tanto tiempo... Sakura - Ella abrió sus ojos y su respiración se aceleró.

Los dos estábamos lo suficientemente ebrios como para olernos.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y la besé lento... tan lento que pensé que se me iría la vida en ello.

Apreté mis manos a su espalda acariciándola con ternura.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire la miré encantandome con cada rasgo de su persona.

- Termina ya este juego de identidades. Ahora que te encontré solo quiero que pierdas el tiempo en mi ¿Entendiste? - Y ella me miró confusa

- ¡Te lo juro Itachi, vi a Ayame entrar a esta habitación con Sasuke! - Escuchamos unas voces afuera de la habitación.

Las manos de Sakura apretaron las mías y se tapaba la boca aguantando un chillido.

- Y-yo... -

- Sakura aprovecha este momento, diles a todos quienes son. Aprovecha que están todos aquí - Le dije quitando un cabello de su rostro

- Y-yo... no puedo sasuke, menos ahora que mi hermana esta embarazada. Lo siento, es por Ayame. No podemos estar juntos, por lo menos no ahora - Dijo corriendo a la ventana cruzando por la alcoba a la otra habitación.

Dejándome ahí, con el orgullo en el suelo. Nunca había hecho algo así, y ella se daba el lujo de dejarme ahí.

- Por cierto - Se devolvió rápida - Luego me explicas eso de encontrarme y todas esas cursiladas que dijiste - Me sonrió para irse de nuevo

Quizá Sakura era mucho problema para mi y yo tan solo estaba obsesionado con ella.

Lo mejor era... dejarla sola. Así yo estaría más tranquilo y ella haría lo que quisiera.

* * *

><p><strong>Avance:<strong>

**- Sakura... no he dejado de pensar en el beso que nos dimos en el escenario, tus besos son muy diferentes a los de Ayame - **

****- No la vuelvas a tocar ¿Me escuchaste? - El le quitaba la miraba de encima - ¡¿Entendiste?! -****

* * *

><p>Puaaaf siento mucho la demoraaaa sé que dije subir el capitulo en la semana pasada pero era una semana complicada para escribir :(<p>

Respecto a la historia: No crean que todo será de rosas y blabla. Me gusta cuando los fics tratan de hacer a sasuke el difícil y sakura lo termina enamorando. Pero quiero intentar algo diferente. Sasuke esta confundido con sus sentimientos, no sabe que pensar, solo sabe que estando cerca de Sakura pierde la cabeza. Y sakura tiene una debilidad con él pero su hermandad es primero. Ya sabrán porque ella prefiere ayudar a su hermana a toda costa aun que eso le impida estar con el chico que quizá la haga feliz.

Respecto a Naruto y demás personajes... en el próximo capitulo habrá algo diferente, los integraré por completo :) así que espero os guste.

Y bien ya dejando todo más o menos aclarado...

Graaacias, de verdad que muchisimas gracias a todas *-* no saben lo feliz que me hacen comentando :') Las besaría si pudiera jajajaja

**sakurita haruno: Gracias *-* aquí la tienes, espero te hayas encantado n_n **

**yo: Muchas gracias *n* Espero esas ansias no se acaben nunca. Yo estoy ansiosa porque te guste cada capitulo que escribo con tanta dedicación**

**Guest: Me alegro que te guste ;w; un abrazo neee **

**eriko: Gracias jajaja Estoy flipando :') quiero ya seguir con el otro capi *-***

**Vanee-.-KB: Muchas gracias enserio -w- La seguiré hasta el final, lo prometo :33**

Muchas de verdad muchas gracias a todas, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta. Tan solo vieran mi cara de tonta cuando leo sus comentarios *n* Y a los Favorites y followers oh dios u/u jajaja

Si no tengo ningún contra tiempo estaré subiendo más tardar el miércoles de la próxima semana, pero estoy tan feliz que quizá lo suba mucho antes.

Espero os estén bien y sigan así. Cuídense y festejen 7u7 se viene la primavera eh... a todas las enamoradas les deseo lo mejor.

Sin más que decir, Hasta la próxima :33


End file.
